Jeunesse de Johanna Shepard
by Sylvianus
Summary: Revivez l'adolescence de Shepard sur Terre, cette jeune enfant dépenaillée qui a pour seul foyer la rue, pour seule loi, la survie. Piégée d'un monde, embourbée dans la pauvreté, subissantla guerre des gang, sans que ne se profile un avenir à l'horizon.
1. Chapter 1

** Terre, 2172, Vancouver, milieux interlopes.**

Des visages durs, des expressions froides, des regards exprimant le calcul, le désespoir ou la faim. Le visage lunaire de la rue. Johanna Shepard avançait prudemment sur le trottoir, pleinement consciente de son environnement hostile, au milieu des fauves et de la vermine, environnement auquel elle appartenait depuis son enfance, où elle avait grandi, seule. A cette heure tardive, les rues grouillaient toujours d'activité dans le coin. Le meilleur moyen de passer inaperçu ou de passer à l'action au service de vils desseins.

Instinctivement, Johanna pouvait sentir des menaces fondre de toutes les directions à la fois, lointaines ou proches, évanescentes ou persistantes. Indifférente aux échantillons de packs de drogue apparaissant subitement dans la main d' adolescents aux yeux et dents rougies par des substances douteuses, à la présence de clochards immobiles contre les murs surpeuplées, tout tremblant de froid et de faim, son regard d'un bleu azur était résolument fixée devant elle. Non sans de vraies raisons, elle ne se trouva pas plus concernée par le racket et la bastonnade d'un jeune garçon face à des plus grands, scène qui se déroulait sur l'autre trottoir. La règle était d'or ici, chacun ses problèmes, chacun devait apprendre à se débrouiller seul, à survivre.

Et ceux qui ne s'adaptaient jamais ou pas assez rapidement, finissaient rapidement dans le caniveau, morts écorchés vifs, ou soumis à la servilité, la prostitution, ou le harcèlement moral et physique le plus vil, étape qui menait plus que souvent au suicide. Malgré la courte distance à parcourir depuis chez elle pour atteindre sa destination, Johanna demeurait vigilante, tous ses sens à l'affût d'un moindre danger, son poing fermé dans sa poche, enrobé dans un puissant poing américain qui à l'usure du métal, démontrait qu'il avait été utilisé un nombre incalculable de fois. Un moyen des plus drastiques de se défendre en ce genre d'époque, mais toujours aussi surprenant d'efficacité dans le close-combat dans les quartiers pauvres.

L'adolescente de 18 ans restait sur ses gardes, concentrée sur la projection d'une aura puissante qui signifiait : _" Ne venez pas me chercher des noises. "_ Elle savait comment les choses fonctionnaient par ici. Mais nul ne viendrait lui chercher des noises. Shepard était connue dans le quartier, elle y avait construite lentement mais sûrement sa réputation, une tigresse avenante mais impitoyable contre ceux qui la menaçaient ou lui manquaient de respects. Nombre d'adversaires, et de clochards affamés ou désespérés pouvaient encore compter leur cicatrices.

Mais la plus grande fabrique de sa quasi-immunité dans ces rues, c'était la marque apposée qui entachait son cou, le tatouage serpent rouge enroulé autour d'un 10, la marque des Reds Tenth Street. Le gang auquel elle appartenait depuis plus de trois ans. Des sons bruyants et diverses, de vieille musique et de basse vinrent rapidement écorcher les oreilles de la canaille alors qu'elle était arrivée sur le perron du " ****ing Earth ", une boîte miteuse et décrépit d'où se déversaient des lumières aveuglantes orangées, peut être les seules de toute l'avenue... Deux lampadaires, grandes structures en durabéton hexagonale portant une bande lumineuse qui s'étendaient à une vingtaine de mètres, encadraient l'entrée.

La seule boîte dans un bon pan de la zone qui n'avait pas été vandalisée, été le sujet d'une lutte de pouvoir, ou encore la seule qui n'avait pas encore fermé ses portes après le tabassage ou le meurtre de ses employés et de son propriétaire. Pour la seule et bonne raison qu'il était protégé par les Reds Tenth Street, dûe également à la simple raison qu'ils s'y réunissaient souvent, le lieu commun de leur divertissement et de leur discussions. Evidemment, cette protection n'était pas gratuite, la boîte devait payer pour cette générosité et cet altruisme. Et quand elle ne le faisait pas, il arrivait parfois quelques accidents étranges qui la poussait à changer d'avis rapidement. Quelques désagréments mis à part, la collaboration fonctionnait plutôt bien.

Et à l'instar du " ****ing Earth ", nombre de commerces étaient dans le même cas de figure, concernées par ce genre de partenariat, grâce auquel, les Reds pouvaient compter sur un minimum de fonds pour leur trésorerie. Avec cette manne financière, bien que fragile et mince, ils avaient pu se lancer dans le prostitution, la récup', et ils avaient récemment fait un pas timide dans le trafique de drogue, bien qu'ils n'étaient encore que des amateurs dans ce domaine.

Délivré d'un monde particulièrement hostile, vulnérable à tout assaut dans les ténèbres de la rue, Johanna libéra sa main de son poing américain, et la retira de sa poche, dépassant en toute confiance la longue queue plaintive et impatiente de junkies qui s'agglutinaient devant les portes de la boîte, pour se planter à la vue des videurs. Des hommes qui avaient dû passé toute leur vie et toutes leur journées dans une salle de sport, de toute évidence. Malgré leur taille impressionnante, et sa petitesse, leur pectoraux endurcies et sa gracilité, ils lui adressèrent un hochement de tête respectueux, à la vue de son tatouage, lui dégageant volontiers l'accès à l'intérieur. Sans mots dire, et sans retour de sa part, bombant le torse, Shepard prononça ses premiers pas dans le ****ing Earth, un nouveau genre d'arène animal. Aucun répit, elle devait se montrer forte, se présenter en conquérante, toujours. Le bruit devint alors assourdissant, et la vue et l'odeur passablement désagréable, comme d'habitude, comme à chaque fois qu'elle foulait l'entrée de ce bâtiment complètement délabré, rongé de moisissures.

Des relents de vomis, d'alcool flottaient dans l'air, mélés à d'ignobles fragrances de transpirations et d'odeurs corporelles malsaines, qui la forçaient à plier le nez, franchement incommodée. Malheureusement pour elle, y être habituée ne rendait pas la chose moins difficile à supporter. A ses yeux, jamais sur Terre ou dans aucun monde des colonies humaines, aucune boite ne pourrait paraître plus misérable, avec sa musique ringarde, ses fissures au plafond, ses murs tâchés de graisses et de sang, ainsi que son mobilier et sa vaisselle poussiéreux et crades. Depuis le premier jour où elle avait découvert cet endroit, Johanna s'était promis de ne jamais boire dans l'un de leur verres, préférant directement boire à la bouteille, sans jamais toucher le goulot - il s'entendait-. Alentour, des jeunes gens crottés, et malgré tout plus que prétentieux, foutrement hillards à fourmiller autour des danseuses et des filles en petites tenues. Des tas de Junkies au milieu de ce qui avait pu en des jours lointains, être considéré comme une piste de danse, croulaient au sol à fumer leur joints, d'autres un verre à la main vomissaient leur tripes.

Et pour la plus grande honte de Shepard, les seules filles qui apparaissaient à part à elle-même, se trémoussant de mains en mains ou alors poursuivis par des voix salaces étaient des prostituées. Toutes sans exceptions. Quoi que le mot ne convenait pas tout à fait puisqu'elles n'étaient pas volontaires. On les forçaient. Pour la plupart, elles étaient pratiquement du même âge que Johanna, chopées ou dénichées très tôt à l'orphelinat, ou dans les rues, seules. Les Reds en dépit de leur commerce mafieux et crapuleux avait un minimum de fierté, celles qui n'avaient pas touché leur majorité étaient interdites d'accès au public autre que par la caresse du regard. Ceux qui contrevenaient à cette règle était le plus souvent brisé en mille morceau ou écorchés vifs, selon l'humeur des Reds qui n'appréciaient rien moins que voir leur règles non respectés, qu'on leur manque de respect, pire encore qu'on leur gâche une précieuse marchandise dans de rares cas.

A l'égard de ces demoiselles, Shepard n'avait jamais rien ressenti qu'un panorama de sentiments contradictoires. De la pitié, et du mépris, de la compassion mêlée à de la tristesse, à la peur de leur ressembler ou d'être soumise un jour pareillement à leur conditions. Plutôt mourir. C'était le prix à prix à payer pour leur faiblesse, leur vulnérabilité, peut être aussi le manque de chance concluait-elle presque tout le temps lorsqu'elle s'éprenait à réfléchir sur leur cas. Si on lui avait réservé un sort différent, c'est bien parce qu'elle avait prouvé sa valeur, son utilité, sa force. Parmi la faune, il fallait être plus bestial que les fauves, si l'on souhaitait s'en sortir, si l'on souhaitait survivre, ce mot qui de tous ceux qu'elle avait appris, retenait le plus son attention. Survivre.

Peut être avaient- elles eu moins de chance qu'elle, ou moins de force et de volonté, Johanna qui craignait de voir un jour ce reflet apposé à elle, aimait à penser qu'il s'agissait de la seconde ou dernière hypothèse. Quoi qu'il en fut, Shepard n'eut que dédain et mépris, mélangé à une pointe de dégoût et de culpabilité pour leur situation et ce qu'elles étaient obligés de subir. Son gang pratiquait la prostitution, comme tous les autres, que pouvait-elle faire contre ça ? Rien. Il n'y avait rien qu'elle ne pouvait faire. Ils la protégeaient, c'était tout ce qu'elle avait désiré ardemment dans le passé, demandait aujourd'hui, le reste lui importait peu. La seule chose en son pouvoir était de sauver sa peau dans cette vie brutale, y prendre soin comme la prunelle de ses yeux, comme elle l'avait toujours fait depuis son enfance. Ces jeunes femmes avaient échoué à cette tâche essentielle, avaient failli à leur propre auto-conservation, et leur sort avait donc été décidé par d'autres, cela ne concernait plus qu'elles et leur fierté à jamais brisée.


	2. Chapter 2

Erwann, Un des jeunes hommes saouls présents dans la boîte, entraîné par le rythme de la musique, un genre d' hard rock électronique rétro des années de 2160's, se laissa aller à faire quels pas en tournant sur lui-même en balbutiant des mots incompréhensibles. Hillare, un verre à la main qu'il prit soin de vider d'un trait, il sentait son monde s'agiter autour de lui, véritablement proche d'un crise d'exultation.

La sensation de devenir encore plus léger le saisit délectablement, et au même moment il aperçut une jeune fille, au summum d'un sentiment d'extase qui explosa dans ses chausses. Jeune, beaucoup plus jeune que lui. Elle ressemblait encore à une adolescente mais dieu qu'elle était canon. Un regard bleu, d'une acuité extrême et transcendant, comme jamais on en voyait dans ces regard qui dénotait quelque chose de spéciale, une force insaisissable. Brune, Un peu maigre, mais d'un profil très agréable. Contrairement à toutes les autres filles dans le coin, elle donnait une impression de force, de liberté, et d'indépendance. Et c'était précisément cela qui faisait qu'elle se démarquait physiquement, le plus des autres, alors qu'elle déambulait confiante, de sa démarche arrogante.

L'homme saoul avait déjà testé des prostituées, il désirait maintenant expérimenter une autre saveur, " quelque chose de plus fort ". A renfort de grands rires incontrôlés, il se complut dans cette idée alléchante. Il se doutait qu'elle devait appartenir à un gang ou qu'elle devait déjà être prise ou protégée, mais il se sentait audacieux et invulnérable ce soir. Peut être l'alcool se dit-il en riant à nouveau tandis qu'il s'approchait de la donzelle. Quoi qu'il en soit, Erwann avait clairement le sentiment que rien de bien méchant ne pourrait lui arriver, gang ou pas. D'un mouvement volontaire il se frotta à elle alors qu'elle le croisait et une fois passée devant lui, il se retourna et vint lui poser salacement la main au cul, avant de le presser pour en juger de la fermeté. Et ferme à ça il l'était. Le contact fut agréable - pour le bref instant de délice qu'il lui avait procuré -, avant qu'un mal innommable, malgré la boisson ne le saisisse au bas ventre.

La garce, se retournant, l'avait froidement et férocement attrapé par les couilles, qu'elle broyait d'une main ferme, sans pitié. Une douleur effroyable qui dissipa immédiatement les effets de l'alcool. D'abord épris d'une colère incontrôlable, le jeune homme tenta de la frapper, mais à peine avait-il fait un mouvement, que l'insolente avait renforcé impitoyablement sa main mise, avant de tirer brutalement sur ses bijoux de famille, presque comme si elle voulait les arracher de la partie auquel ils se rattachaient. L'homme hurla, tombant à genoux, tandis que la jeune fille ne lâchait toujours pas prise malgré qu'elle se soit certainement aperçue que toutes les forces l'abandonnaient, criblé de douleur.

Des larmes se déversant de ses yeux, Erwan hurlait, de nombreuses personnes dérangées par son vacarme, se tournant vers la scène avec intérêt ou mépris. Erwan sentit le sang se déverser sur ses cuisses en dessous de son pantalon, la garce avait diablement meurtri ses parties internes. Terrifié, le visage torturé de douleur il admira la jeune fille, qui de ses yeux d'un bleu intense transmettaient une froide colère. La férocité avec laquelle elle poursuivait son attaque traîtresse, ne cessa non plus de l'étonner. Il l'avait sous-estimé, pensant qu'elle n'émettrait qu'un cri plaintif comme toutes ces filles apeurées qu'il avait potelé dans la boîte.

**Pôv con. Qui t'a permis de me toucher l'arrière-train ?**

**- Per.. Personne. S'il.. te plait... lâche. moi.. lâche mes..**

**- C'est ta propriété ? Il y a ton nom dessus ?**

Il tenta de lui dégager sa main, mais elle renforça durement sa poigne, et à sa grande surprise elle était plus forte que son physique ne le laissait penser, ou alors l'alcool l'avait vraiment affaibli, ou encore le fait qu'elle avait de manière ignoble agrippé le plus point grand point faible de l'homme ne lui laissait simplement aucune chance, chaque traction de ses doigts menaçant de le faire s'évanouir de douleur. Peut être les trois raisons à la fois, très certainement d'ailleurs. C'était vain de combattre, Erwann était totalement à sa merci agenouillé, il opta pour la supplication, du vaincu au maître.

**- No... non, pardon ! Pardon ! J't'en supplie, j'ai mal. Lâches...**

Et c'est alors que deux autres gars apparurent et vinrent l'encadrer, l'allure menaçante et le regard sombre tourné sur lui, leur yeux de feu lui promettant les plus indicibles souffrances. Erwann sentit ses entrailles se nouer, il savait qu'ils ne venaient pas pour l'aider, les tatouages sur leur cou indiquait foutrement leur appartenance aux Reds. Les problèmes pour lui ne faisaient que commencer. Maudit soit-il, quel diable l'avait saisi, avec cette idée de s'en prendre à un Reds ? S'il sortait seulement vivant de cette déroute, il promettait de ne plus boire avant longtemps, tout du moins, sans jamais se laisser à être saoul et à faire n'importe quoi avec n'importe qui. S'il voulait survivre, il aurait intérêt à s'assurer de s'en prendre à plus faible que lui..

**- Ce gars t'emmerdes Johanna, tu veux qu'on s'en occupe ?** demanda Grim grand et noir, suivi de près par un autre plus petit et trapu répondant au nom de Flinch qui ajouta en faisant craqueler ses doigts.

**- Il vient de briser la règle n'1. On va lui montrer ce que ça vaut de s'en prendre à un Reds.**

Johanna vit la terreur emplir le visage de sa victime, devenu plus pâle qu'il ne l'était déjà. Toute animation, toute couleur semblait presque avoir été aspirées. Son regard alterna du pauvre gars à ses camarades, tous attendant attentivement sa sentence. Johanna savait ce que les Reds s'apprêtaient à faire, les reds ne plaisantaient pas, tous ceux qui leur manquait de respect en payaient durement les conséquences. Le seul moyen pour eux d'être respecté et d'être craints. Or pour Erwann qui avait déjà assez souffert - à ses yeux -, il ne faisait aucun doute qu'il lui réservait une bastonnade, si sévère qu'elle pourrait jusqu'à le tuer dans son état. Et Johanna ne souhaitait pas sa mort, pas plus qu'il ne souffre outrancièrement, après tout, dans son état d'ébriété, il ne lui avait simplement qu'empoigné un pan de fesse, il n'y avait pas mort d'homme, et elle n'était pas de ces sadiques qui aimaient contempler les autres torturés même quand ils l'avait offensé.

**- Non c'est bon.** répondit-elle finalement en soupirant. Les deux autres hochèrent la tête, peut être un peu déçus de ne pas lui rendre service, -elle la copine de leur chef-. Tout aussi manifeste apparaissait le soulagement de son agresseur. Mais Shepard ne comptait pas en rester là, achopper sur cette conclusion. Elle devait être respectée, et ceux qui se méprenaient volontairement ou involontairement, qui déconnaient avec elle, devaient en payer le prix. La réponse adéquate s'obtenait dans la poigne de fer. Tous sans exception devaient apprendre comment elle traitait ce genre de cas. Il s'agissait d'une nécessité, d'un acte qui servait sa protection à long terme. Autrement il pourrait lui en coûter. La jeune adulte ne savait que trop comment ça se terminait pour ceux qui faisait preuve de la moindre faiblesse. Fixant son agresseur à genoux, immobile et toujours agrippé par la peau des couilles de sa main gauche, Johanna plongea son autre main dans sa poche qui s'enfonça dans son poing américain.

**- Si tu recommences un truc de ce genre, saches que ce n'est pas seulement tes bijoux de familles qui te seront ôtées, mais aussi la vie.**

Ces mots achevées, sortant la main de sa poche, Johanna la lança vivement à la face d'Erwann et frappa férocement d'un revers, le poing américain atteignant d'une dureté sans pareille la mâchoire du prévenu qui d'une plainte déchirante s'écroula au sol après avoir valdingué en arrière. Loin d'avoir terminé, elle le serina de chassé, de coups de pieds à la tête. Celui-ci fut assez astucieux pour ne pas l'insulter malgré la nouvelle colère qui l'emplissait, préférant plutôt trouver moyen de pleurer sur la douleur. Satisfaite Johanna le laissa s'apitoyer sur son sol, reprenant sa route là ou elle l'avait laissée, non sans avoir craché sur sa chemise**. Pauvre mec.**

Nombre de gens avaient été témoins de cette scène, et nombre d'entre eux réfléchiraient à deux fois avant de s'en prendre à elle. Finalement, ça n'était pas plus mal que cet imbécile ait tenté sa chance avec elle. Traversant la salle et abandonnant ses camarades, dont elle connaissait seulement le nom, elle finit par atteindre l'arrière sale par l'intermédiaire d'une porte. Sans frapper, elle entra, et atterrit au milieu d'un groupe de plusieurs personnes attablées, les principaux leaders de leur petites faction, dont faisait partie son petit copain. Lukas. Celui-ci d'ailleurs, fumant un joint, au milieu de la table, lui avait réservé une place à côté d'elle. Sous les salutations chaleureuses de tous, elle vint s'asseoir à ses côtés.


	3. Chapter 3

Ils étaient déjà quatre dans la pièce. Jens, Bryce, Robb et Lukas, âgés d'une vingtaine d'années, chacun tirant sur son propre joint le regard divaguant, de la fumée aux coins des lèvres. Sous leur nez, ils avaient crée une montagne de poudre rouge, qu'ils aspiraient avec une paille à travers leur narines, censé les engluer dans une dimension qu'ils ne connaissaient que trop bien. Hors ce monde brutal, de cette réalité qui leur rappelait chaque jour, chaque nuit combien ils étaient vulnérables, perdus, seuls, et surtout misérables. Ils n'avaient pas débuté leur joyeux trip, assez malin pour commencer les réjouissances après seulement les discussions sérieuses qui exigeaient un minimum de neurones fonctionnels.

Shepard était la seule fille parmi cette bande autoproclamée de leaders machos, les plus forts ou les plus rusés, les plus vils ou les plus déterminés. En vérité, Shepard était la seule fille qui avait réussi à rejoindre pleinement et intégralement cette petite faction des plus violentes, qui grandissait à vue d'oeil. La seule pour le moment qui n'était pas une prostituée ou une moins que rien, qui avait durement tracé son chemin, qui lui avait fait gagné le respect de tous ceux présents, impressionnés par son instinct prononcé d'auto-conservation, prête à toute pour la défendre, quel qu'en soit le prix. Une performance presque irréaliste pour celle qu'ils considéraient comme le sexe faible, aussi englués dans la drogue qu'ils étaient dans leur préjugés, envers les femmes, les aliens, les riches, les démunis.

Johanna malgré tout, savait pertinemment qu'une grande partie du respect qu'elle avait acquis provenait du simple fait qu'elle avait réussi à se mettre dans la poche le plus fort d'entre eux, Lukas, le chef de facto des Reds Tenth Street. Il y a un an de cela. Alors qu'elle n'était techniquement pas encore femme - ce qui était perçu comme un signe de faiblesse, de déshonneur et de ringardise, chez les Reds que de sortir avec une adolescente - âgée seulement de 17 ans. Indubitablement sa force de caractère, son sens pratique et son parcours l'avait attiré, si ce n'était subjugué, puisqu'il Lukas avait fait fi de l'honneur. Bien que cela s'entendait évidemment que nul en réalité n'avait osé le désavouer ou se moquer, en public ou même derrière son dos.

Bien sûr, Johanna avait tout fait pour qu'il la remarque, non pas parce qu'elle éprouvait quelque chose pour lui ou qu'il l'intéressait quand bien même il paraissait agréable physiquement de visu. Mais bel et bien pour des raisons pratiques au service d'un calcul périlleux, d'un gain de pouvoir et de respect considérable au sein du groupe. Un succès total qui lui avait ouvert les dernières portes. Une action nécessaire pour s'élever au dessus de la fosse aux lions. Les années passés parmi les bêtes, l'avaient poussé à un pragmatisme exacerbé, la rudesse de son environnement l'avait forcé à grandir et apprendre plus vite, sous peine d'être rattrapé par les fouets mortels de sa sanction. Femme, elle devait être deux fois plus rusée, deux fois plus forte.

**- Alors ? Pourquoi cette exigence soudaine de se réunir ce soir ? De quoi parliez vous ?** demanda t-elle enfin, se rendant compte qu'ils ne parlaient plus depuis son arrivée impromptue. Voyant qu'aucun ne répondait, les yeux fixés sur leur chef, elle se tourna vers Lukas, celui qui avait manifestement la réponse et qui fut à l'initiative de ce rassemblement. Pour le moment il gardait le silence, drapé dans sa fière arrogance. Chauve depuis son enfance dû à un problème génétique que la modération de sa condition financière ne pouvait régler, les yeux d'un gris d'acier plus dur que le fer. Malgré un corps noueux, Lukas en imposait.

De lui se dégageait une réelle aura féline, de sérénité, et de ruse. En dépit de la sècheresse de ses lèvres pincées, de son regard acéré peu avenant, et du tic de son oeil gauche qui se fermait imperceptiblement et nerveusement parfois, il était plutôt beau garçon. Rude et fier, pas franchement charmant ou à tomber mais pas moche pour autant. Johanna était malheureusement la seule fille à l'en juger ainsi, peut être était-il simplement moche et qu'elle avait mauvais goût. Sa condition et sa solitude pouvaient l'avoir rendu complètement aveugle à la vraie beauté et elle en était parfaitement consciente. Finalement après ses dernières tirades sur son joint qu'il écrasa nulle par ailleurs que sur la table, Lukas prit la parole sereinement malgré la gravité de ses prochaines paroles.

**- Un dealer, un de mes contacts m'a récemment rapporté que le gang des Bloods, avaient réussi récemment à se procurer plusieurs cargaisons d'armes de poings Predator, de matraques Mer-Sonn et une poignée de grenades. Un chargement qui a pleinement armé la totalité de ses membres.**

Le regard de Johanna s'écarquilla avant de se teinter d'inquiétude. Un regard à la cantonade lui confirma que les autres étaient déjà au courant. Rien qu'à les considérer un à un, chacun concentré sur la question et fronçant les sourcils, le regard plissé, malgré la drogue, elle remarquait bien qu'ils ne plaisantaient pas. Un peu plus sombre, Johanna entrevoyait déjà les nuages s'assombrir. Un pressentiment ou un simple délire paranoïaque ?

**- Comment ont-ils réussi à se procurer des armes ? C'est certain ?** demanda t-elle aussi surprise qu' impressionnée. Réussir à chopper des armes, était l'une des choses les plus difficiles à obtenir en quantité pour un gang - menant souvent à devoir piller les forces de sécurités ou les fabricants, conduisant bien souvent à la confrontation ou à être pourchassé - , et bien entendu aussi, l'un des moyens premiers et des plus facile d'asseoir son autorité et sa domination sur tous les autres gangs. Shepard comprit immédiatement la menace qu'impliquait cette information et la vulnérabilité soudaine qui était la leur face à un tel résultat.

Lukas hocha la tête en souriant, notant non sans satisfaction la rapidité à laquelle Johanna comprenait de plus en plus, que la nécessité s'imposait d'entreprendre un mouvement audacieux, de frapper un grand coups pour parer au futur cataclysme qui s'abattrait sur eux et leur quartier dans un avenir à moyen terme s'ils ne se bougeaient pas eux-mêmes. C'était pour ça qu'il l'aimait, et qu'il la tolérait parmi eux, elle était futée comme pas deux, avec souvent un coups d'avance, elle était utile à la cause. Et la cause et les Reds étaient la vraie drogue de Lukas, leur survie et leur expansion, son obsession. Rien ne devrait entraver leur ascension, nul ne l'en empêcherait sans subir ses foudres divines. S'autorisant une grimace de dégoût, il répondit d'un ton moins contrôlé, plus engagé, ses yeux gris soudain illuminés, ce que ne manqua pas de capter Johanna.

**- Oui, la source est sûre. En passant par des intermédiaires. Des trafiquants d'armes pour être plus précis, des vieilles connaissances à lui, étrangères à Vancouver.**

Si elle n'en n'avait jamais eu la preuve, la jeune membre du gang avait la certitude que Lukas avait développé une jalousie certaine, peut être inconsciente, pour les coups d'éclats des gangs rivaux, peut être convaincu que cela le rabaissait au sein même de sa faction. Ce qui était rien moins vrai. Mais les hommes et leur fierté, leur vanité, surtout dans les bas quartiers, allez savoir jusqu'où ça pouvait aller.

**Tu te souviens ? Il y a deux semaines ces bâtards avaient miraculeusement détroussé un groupe de dealers en les prenant par surprise dans leur cache. Après les avoir massacré à coups de couteaux, ils ont chopés 15 kilos de Sable rouge, pur et de très bonne qualité. Comment ces foutus junkies se les sont procurés, nous en savons foutrement rien. La Red Sand est la plus recherchée mais aussi la plus chère sur Terre, et les Aliens en contrôle le monopole pour le moment et elle est peu disponible aujourd'hui sur notre vieille planète polluée. Ces dealers ont dû s'associer avec quelques bons crus de la travée d'Attique ou des Systèmes Terminus. Bref, malgré la petite quantité, nombre d'acheteurs se sont empressés de lécher l'arrière train des Bloods, mais étonnement ils ont préférés échangé leur soudaine fortune contre des armes.**

Johanna n'avait pas vraiment réagi physiquement, mais elle était réellement ébranlée. Une sale nouvelle.

**- Une décision stratégiquement astucieuse.** intervint Jens en grognant. **C'est pas bon pour nous.** Puis comme s'il ne s'intéressait déjà plus à la question, il reporta son attention sur la montagne de poudre, qu'il aspira petit à petit, comme pierre par pierre avec du roc, avec sa paille à travers ses narines. Après un instant ses narines et ses pupilles se dilatèrent. Dès lors, il était déjà out. **Tous des... jun...kies.. chais pas comment ils ont fait.. pour..résister.**

Bryce, le foudroya du regard, méprisant, avant d'intervenir à son tour.

**-En effet, ils se sont montrés magnanimes, et même intelligents disons... Surprenant.** reconnut -il après brève réflexion et sans ajouter d'autres mots, le coin de ses lèvres déformés de dégoûts. Bryce avait toujours eu très peu de respect pour les Bloods, et de ce fait, il avait été le principal instigateur de la tentative des Reds de s'en prendre à cette faction et de les réduire à néant. Tentative qui avait partiellement échoué quelques années auparavant et résulté à une rivalité sérieuse et une haine brûlante entre les deux gangs. Aujourd'hui il ne savait pas ce qui l'enrageait le plus, leur reconstitution ou leur renforcement actuel.

**- Ils ont certainement dû être éclairés dans leur délire pendant leur moments privilégié dans la troisième dimension** ajouta Robb en riant.** Dans ce cas Jens nous éclairera certainement. Hein Jens !** Puis à l'instar de qui il se moquait, il chatouilla ses narines de la douce substance, avec plus de modération, de doigté cependant.

Indifférent aux blagues, aux rires, ou à la mauvaise humeur, Lukas n'avait pas bronché une seule fois.

**- Il nous suffit d'être plus magnanimes et plus intelligents. Dans tous les cas cela exige d'accélérer nos propres plans.** termina t-il calmement Lukas en recadrant avec soin la discussion, tout en entourant les épaules de Johanna de manière décontractée.** Les Bloods sont nos voisins directs, nos rivaux directes et ils nous haïssent pour ce que nous leur avons infligé trois ans plus tôt. Une correction qu'ils ne sont pas prêt d'oubliés de sitôt, même en enfer. Ces insectes ne nous ferons pas de cadeaux. Et il ne fait aucun doute qu'avec ces armes en leur possession, tôt ou tard, ils se sentiront assez confiants pour nous défier, et empiéter sur notre territoire. Et cela jamais nous ne le permettrons. Jamais je le permettrai, jamais, la foudre s'abattra sur tous ceux qui essaieront...** ajouta t-il d'un ton menaçant, une lueur dangereuse dans les yeux.

**- Ouais Lukas a raison.** **On est avec toi Lukas.**

Tous apportèrent leur soutien, persuadés que Lukas était la bande lumineuse qui allait leur éclairer la voie en résolvant tous leur problèmes d'une facilité déconcertante et peu disposés en fait à le contredire. Johanna passa son regard incertain sur chacun d'entre eux avant de reporter son attention sur Lukas avec l'impression que quelque chose lui avait échappé. Celui-ci tout en baissant sa main sur son bas dos tout en la caressant, poursuivit.

**- Oui, je ne t'ai pas encore informé, je prévoyais depuis un moment de fournir notre propre gang, d'armements. Notre faction grandit, attisant la jalousie et la convoitise de nos rivaux potentiels ou cachés, et il est plus que nécessaire de nous protéger.**

Tout en écartant sciemment la main de Lukas qui tentait de s'infiltrer là ou il ne fallait pas, Johanna lui demanda d'un regard méfiant, presque exigent comment il prévoyait de mettre en exécution son plan.

Tout simplement en allant braquer un magasin d'armes, en nous procurant assez de guns pour tout le groupe. C'est dangereux, mais nous devons franchir un nouveau cap pour notre expansion et cela implique plus de puissance de feu. Nos poings américains et nos barre de métaux, notre nombre et notre organisation ne suffiront plus. Si nous voulons protéger nos intérêts et conquérir ceux des autres, il va falloir se lancer pour de bon dans la cour des grands.

Lukas voyait bien qu'elle ne semblait pas emballée, mais comme d'habitude, elle réagissait bien et ne contesta pas sa volonté, celle de servir la Cause, devant son public préféré. Elle se contenta d' hocher la tête sagement, semblant intensément réfléchir. Profitant de son inattention, le chef du gang la contempla, désireux de l'embrasser soudainement. Ce qu'il se garda bien d'entreprendre. Lukas avait très vite compris qu'elle n'aimait rien moins que d'être plotté en public et il avait appris à faire avec. Il ne désirait nullement la contrarier, ou comprimer sa loyauté, elle était utile à la Cause, et une ressource potentielle. Elle usait de lui, comme il usait d'elle. En s'il pouvait lire dans les pensées de Johanna, il aurait rapidement saisi à quel point il était dans le vrai là-dessus.

Shepard usait de ses charmes pour le garder sous son influence, tout en faisant bien attention de pas apparaître comme sa potiche, son objet, auprès des autres, tout en se gardant de répondre à n'importe lequel de ses désirs, celui-ci plutôt enclin à ce rôle en vérité. Elle tenait à garder les cartes en main, préserver un caractère stricte d'indépendance et d'autorité sur tous les membres du gang, et elle savait que tenir en respect leur propre chef, à la vue de tous était un moyen d'y réussir.

Mais sa proximité avec Lukas n'était pas sa seule carte à jouer et elle allait le démontrer à nouveau. Tout en faisant preuve de tact, se refusant à blâmer la simplicité idiote du plan de Lukas, trop prévisible et dangereux, elle s'ingénia à proposer un autre plan suivant son idée de se procurer des armes. La petite amie le connaissait assez bien intimement pour savoir que cette idée ne le quitterait pas, tant qu'il sentirait son groupe et sa Cause menacée, et il avait d'ailleurs probablement raison de s'inquiéter, elle-même plus du tout rassurée depuis.

**- Ok pour se procurer des armes. Mais je crois qu'il y a mieux à faire que de se pointer dans un magasin d'armes et de menacer ses employés.**

**- Alors en pleine nuit quand le propriétaire sera bien au chaud sous sa couette chez lui**. lui répondit Bryce en riant, croyant avoir eu là une idée intelligente.

**- Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire.** répliqua froidement Shepard, d'un regard acide. **Faisons d'une pierre deux coups.**

**- Qu'est-ce que tu entends par là ?** questionna Lukas, posant la question après un bref silence, que tous se posaient en observant la jeune adolescente. Ce n'était pas la première fois que les largesses de ce qu'elle avait dans le crâne les impressionnait, entre autre chose parmi toutes les qualités qu'elle possédait.

**- Ces trafiquants ont vendu des cargaisons entières d'armes à nos ennemis. Ils constituent clairement, dès lors, une menace pour nous, car il apparait presque certain qu'un partenariat fructueux s'instaurera entre eux et nos rivaux. Ainsi, avec un support constant en logistique, les Bloods nous surpasseront et finiront par nous éradiquer, ce que personne ne souhaite évidemment. Que peuvent des êtres de chair et de sang face au métal hurlant ?** Ces simples mots dans sa bouche l'effrayèrent elle-même, elle préférait même pas y penser. Encore une fois, un mauvais pressentiment vint la saisir, cette fois au creux de l'estomac. Cependant, pour l'heure, Johanna vit qu'elle avait touché juste en observant les regards figés de ses camarades, silencieux, presque estomaqué par la vision acérée dont elle venait de faire preuve. Il faut donc enrayer cette progression presque inéluctable.

**-C'est pas faux.** reconnut lentement Lukas, en croisant ses mains sous son menton, réfléchissant intensément. **Et ensuite ? Où veux-tu en venir ?**

**- Dans le même temps, puisque ces trafiquants ont fourni nos rivaux en quantité d'armements, ils ont forcément quelque part une cache où stocker leur armes, un dépot peut être, loin des yeux et des oreilles des Forces de Sécurité qu'ils craignent autant que nous. C'est là-bas, à la source que nous devrions nous servir et piocher. La condition illégale de leur approvisionnement les empêchera certainement d'alerter la Sécurité et nous aurons donc toute liberté d'agir à notre convenance sans s'inquiéter d'un autre front sur nos arrières. En les débarrassant de leur stock, nous auront aussi bien renforcé notre groupe, qu' empêcher les Bloods d'en faire autant même si le mal est déjà fait. Tout en dénudant ces cons de trafiquants pour notre seul et bon plaisir.**

Lukas sortit un autre joint, qu'il alluma, avant de tirer dessus tout en contemplant Shepard plein d'admiration. Elle faisait à nouveau la preuve de son utilité dans le groupe, intraitable d'efficacité. Les autres semblaient émerveillés par le plan, sans s'inquiéter des détails, faisant déjà mention de leur approbation enthousiaste par leur comportement. Il n'avait donc pas besoin de demander leur avis.

**- Il faudra beaucoup de monde pour ce plan.**

**- Très certainement, et pas que.** répondit Johanna le visage sérieux, d'un ton avertisseur.** Les trafiquants ne se laisseront pas faire, ils auront des armes sous le nez. Il faudra un plan, et un doigté certain lors du moment venu de passer à l'action. Il est possible d'éviter le combat avec un maximum d'efficacité.**

**- Très bien. Tâchons d'abord de savoir qui ils sont, et où ils se rendent au quotidien, notons leur allées et venus. Nous nous organiserons et nous mobiliserons quand nous saurons où il cachent leur précieux trésor.** Lukas ne précisa pas de quelle manière il allait s'y prendre, mais il était clair qu'il ne se prononcerait pas là-dessus. Tous hochèrent la tête, satisfaits de la tournure des évènements. **Je suis fatigué, je crois que je vais rentrer.** Lukas mettait officiellement fin à la réunion.


	4. Chapter 4

Il n'avait fallu pas plus de dix minutes avant d'atterrir dans l'appartement de Lukas, à proximité du " ****ing Earth ", le balcon donnant sur la vue de la boîte, sous étroite surveillance. Johanna l'avait accompagné jusqu'à sa chambre, c'était ici qu'elle habitait elle aussi, depuis un an, ayant quitté sa ruche misérable dans la rue, jouxtant un empilement de poubelles. Un abri aujourd'hui infesté de rongeurs et de chats puants. Shepard aurait pu tout aussi bien dormir dans le local réservé aux Reds avec tous ses camarades sans foyers, partagé avec eux des nuitées en commun, mais elle ne leur faisait pas confiance pour dormir à poings fermés à leur côtés. Johanna ne faisait confiance à personne d'autre qu'elle-même. Nul n'avait sa confiance, pas même Lukas, seulement utile, tel un vulgaire objet, à son dessein d'auto-conversation et d'amélioration de sa condition. Son quotidien s'était grandement amélioré depuis qu'elle dormait avec lui, même si rien au fond n'avait vraiment changé dans sa vie, toujours aussi lamentable et sans éclairci à l'horizon.

Alors qu'ils étaient entrés, Lukas sans préambule avait retiré sa chemise, torse nu, comme s'il avait soudain chaud. Johanna, elle avait en tête d'aller se chercher quelque chose à manger, Lukas devait encore posséder de la pâte organique quelques part, mais elle sentit comme une traction sur son avant- bras. Lukas l'attira contre lui, de la convoitise dans ses yeux, ayant faim lui aussi, mais pas de nourriture. Johanna, soupira tout en cachant sa contrition, elle mangerait donc le lendemain... Il fallait répondre au désir de monsieur. Une preuve que sa liberté, son indépendance n'étaient pas aussi entières et pleines qu'elle l'aurait voulu, tels qu'elle se l'imaginait et ce pourquoi elle se battait depuis toujours. Mais le compromis, la souplesse et l'adaptation étaient parfois une condition sine qua non pour les préserver. A trop se camper fièrement, on l'on pouvait être brisé, il fallait parfois plier.

Lukas l'embrassa goulument sur la bouche, pressant maladroitement sa main contre son sein, se faisant ensuite un plaisir de la déshabiller, tout comme se déshabiller. Il l'invita dans son lit et ils pratiquèrent les vas -et vient de la soirée qui finirent d'achever de les exténuer, puis de le plonger lui dans le sommeil. Johanna elle, ne dormait pas, avec ce sentiment de culpabilité qui devenait aigu, l'agitait, à chaque fois qu'elle le faisait avec lui. Pour la énième fois, elle se demandait ce qu'elle faisait avec ce genre de type et comment elle en était arrivée là, cherchant également pour la énième fois la solution pour se sortir de ce merdier dans lequel elle était fourrée depuis qu'elle était née. Pourquoi était-elle capable de concocter des plans de génie, de faire un usage magnanime de sa ruse dans toute situation, mais inapte à trouver des solutions pour envisager une meilleur vie, accéder au vrai changement ?

Souvent, elle se demandait ce qu'elle avait fait pour mériter son sort, ce qu'il lui avait valu un tel mépris de ses géniteurs qui l'avaient si salement abandonnée, sans rien pour subvenir à ses besoins.

Encore une fois, au delà de la touffeur de la pièce, le sentiment qu'il y avait pire que sa propre situation précaire et la pensée du long chemin parcouru depuis, l'apaisa. Johanna aurait dû mourir depuis longtemps, elle aurait dû faire partie des perdants depuis longtemps et pourtant elle tenait encore, elle avait survécu. Mieux encore, elle s'était hissé parmi les plus forts, avait gagné leur respects. A elle seule, et Lukas lui répétait souvent, elle valait trois membres des Reds vétérans, de par sa force, son intelligence et sa loyauté. A 14 ans seulement, " Shep " avait passé le rite d'intégration à leur gang, usage très violent qui consistait à la frapper le plus durement possible, par nombre d'adultes, pendant deux minutes. Deux minutes qui paraissaient alors une éternité pour le sujet qui subissait l'usage, deux minutes qui pouvaient parfois être fatale tant ce mode était brutal.

Consciente que faire partie d'un gang était le seul moyen d'échapper à plus grand malheurs, solitaire et sans défense, l'adolescente n'avait pas craqué, avait résisté, tenue jusqu'à la fin. Sans hurler, ou se plaindre une seule fois. Sa résistance mentale et physique avait alors fait fortement impression sur la bande qui l'avait testé. Eux-mêmes dans leur jeunesse avaient plus d'une fois hurlé de douleur, même s'ils avaient tenu les deux minutes. Une gamine surprenante, sans aucun doute. Malgré tout, le machisme de certains avaient fait lui aussi résistance. Pour Shep, alors qu'aucun autre n'avait eu à subir d'autre tests, il y aurait un autre test, il fallait s'assurer de la fiabilité du sexe faible. Alors, elle reçut un test encore plus dur, plus terrible, comme si la volonté de la faire échouer les avaient tenus. Le test d'agressivité.

Face à un autre gamin de son âge, on lui avait ordonné de le vaincre, puis de le massacrer. Johanna avait tout donné. Plus agressive, plus féroce, plus déterminée à survivre que son vis à vis effrayé, et peu disposé à la violence. Elle l'avait vaincu sans difficulté. Et malgré qu'il soit à terre, répondant à l'exigence impitoyable du gang, elle n'avait pas cessé de frapper, encore et encore, jusqu'au sang elle-même, ne répondant pas au suppliques désespérés de l'adolescent. Le combat ne prit fin que lorsque elle lui péta une rotule et qu'il poussa la plus horrible plainte qu'elle n'eut jamais entendu de sa toute jeune vie. Elle fut alors pleinement intégrée chez les Reds Tenth Street.

Malgré sa victoire, la découverte de sa force et de son mental, et le nouveau respect aquéri au sein d'un groupe qu'elle avait rejoint, Johanna n'avait ressenti que du dégoût, pour son monde et pour elle-même, puis évidemment versé des heures de larmes, lorsqu'elle s'était retrouvée seule. La transformation d'une petite fille en fauve était accablante. Sa première vraie expérience d'un monde qu'elle avait tant désiré rejoindre, et le commencement de ce à quoi elle allait confronté plus tard, de plus en plus. Après cet épisode, Shep avait donc appris auprès des Reds qui possédaient des sessions d'entrainements quotidiens, - car un groupe sachant se battre et résister était la clé d'une conquête/défense de territoire - à se battre avec ses poings, ses pieds, des poings américain, et tout objet pouvant servir d'arme contre l'adversaire.

Le combat de rue, était d'une agressivité impitoyable et d'une efficacité certaine malgré le manque de discipline et de technicité par rapport aux vrais sports de combats. Déterminée à être forte, à pouvoir se défendre seule, Shepard avait minutieusement appris de ses instructeurs goguenards, puis mis en pratique ce précieux apprentissage durant de nombreux combats de rues avec des membres de gangs adverses aux côtés de ses nouveaux camarades. Souvent blessée, parfois groggy, mais jamais défaite mentalement. L'expérience aidant, Johanna était devenue après plusieurs années plus astucieuse et plus forte au combat, ses poings précis et vifs, son agilité et son esquive des plus aiguisés. La seule chose qui lui manquait, c'était la puissance. Mais elle se débrouillait toujours pour ne pas se faire attraper par ses adversaires, ou trouvait toujours quelque chose à leur balancer à la figure, ou leur frapper lorsque c'était rarement le cas.

D'abord fière, et guidé par la vanité, l'arrogance, elle avait d'abord pris goût à cette vie de violence. Une nouvelle famille, elle qui avait toujours été seule, de quoi impressionner les autres, elle qui s'était toujours senti inférieure et vulnérable, de quoi prouver sa valeur, elle qui avait été abandonnée sans explication, ou autre raison qu'elle était un élément de trop et inutile. Quoi de mieux ? Pour une puérille adolescente ?

Puis bien sûr, elle avait grandie, se désintéressant peu à peu à ces raisons enfantines qui avaient d'abord provoqué sa fierté, chatouillé sa nouvelle vanité. Presque devenue femme, elle supportait de moins en moins d'user de violence à des fins gratuites, sans autre but que des gages animaux. Elle rêvait de plus en plus à d'autres horizons qui l'éloignerait de cette atmosphère merdique, de ce monde merdique, où elle ne se sentait plus à sa place. Elle se méprisait, elle n'avait plus goût à rien, ne subsistait que par l'instinct d'auto-préservation. Mais combien de temps tiendrait-elle vraiment ? Chaque fois qu'elle s'imaginait vivre, des dizaines d'années ainsi, elle n'entrevoyait que le noir total, celui qui indiquait l'horrible fin d'une mort volontairement provoquée. Par autrui...ou par elle-même. Il était évident qu'un jour ou l'autre ça finirait mal pour elle. Tôt ou tard. Petit à petit son univers s'effondrait, ses espoirs se diluaient, si rien n'était fait, elle fanerait.

Sur ces pensées désespérées et sombres, elle s'endormit à son tour.


	5. Chapter 5

La nuit était noire, sans lune, dénuée d'étoiles. L'obscurité était leur allié ce soir où ils avaient décidé d'agir. Trois bolides, l'un derrière l'autre, roulaient à vive allure sur la route en direction d'une zone écartée des quartiers résidentielles, à l'abri des regards indiscrets, un endroit parfait pour y conduire ses affaires illégales. Ici et là, des champs, des grilles, mais surtout des dépôts, des garages, des bâtiments condamnés, des entrepôts. Nulle âme qui vive au dehors, nulle lanterne électrique, un silence total. Les voitures elles -mêmes dotés d'un système silencieux ne s'opposaient guère au mutisme de la zone, même à une pointe de vitesse de plus de 200 km/h, grâce à l'ingéniosité des constructeurs automobiles du siècle.

Shepard se trouvait à l'intérieur de la mantra-rouge au milieu de l'escorte, une belle voiture de sport que Flinch au volant, dans son accès de vanité inconsciente avait subtilisé à un honnête citoyen lors d'une excursion dans les quartiers riches, au moyen de son omnitool et de court-circuits intelligents sur le système de sécurité. Lukas était assis à l'avant, impressionnant de calme et de self-contrôle, Grim, le grand noir qu'elle avait aperçu dans la boite il y a plusieurs semaines, installé à ses côtés à l'arrière. Lui au contraire, semblait impatient, aussi excité que Flinch, presque sur le point d'exploser, ne cessant de faire tapoter d'une main crispée sa barre de métal sur son genoux. L'affaire était d'importance capital ce soir, l'avenir des Reds allait se jouer d'ici à quelques minutes. Tout le groupe était concerné. Johanna devait s'avouer elle-même tendue, voire inquiète. Les Reds malgré la prétendue découverte de la cache des trafiquants d'armes allaient être confrontés à l'inconnu, et elle n'aimait pas ça.

Brusquement, sur un trottoir devant une grille derrière laquelle s'étendait un vaste espace et un grand bâtiment, les trois voitures s'arrêtèrent, ils étaient arrivés. Johanna à l'exemple de Lukas et de tous les autres, un groupe d'une douzaine de jeunes voyous, sortit promptement de la voiture, sa matraque en main, son poing américain autour de ses doigts dans sa main gauche, parée à l'action. Déjà une dizaine de Reds étaient présents sur les lieux, en attente, en observation devant la grille qu'ils avaient cisaillés en long et en large dans une partie de son étendue. Bryce qui marchait presque en courant, vint à leur rencontre, accompagné d'un autre noir, avec des dreadlock.

Lukas leur accorda à peine un regard, impatient de se faire lui-même une idée de ce qui les attendait. Johanna elle, se concentrait plutôt sur leur entourage, personne à l'horizon à son grand soulagement. Et s'il y avait quelques gens - des clochards ou des junkies perdus,- au loin qui les observaient, il était plus que probable que face à plus d'une quinzaine de canailles, ils resteraient sagement dans leur coin sans se mêler de leur affaires.

**Alors, c'est ici ?** demanda Lukas sans préambule, son regard gris d'acier brûlant d'un feu de convoitise. Le jeune avec des dreadlock, d'allure zen, presque trop décontracté au goût de Johanna, lui répondit d'un ton cool.

**- C'est ce qu'il semble, yeah man. Voilà deux semaines qu'on observe leur allées et venues, et il ne s'est pas passé un jour sans qu'ils ne se soient rendus ici. Ca sent la magouille à plein nez.**

**- Vous avez vu des caisses, ou des marchandises défilés par ici ?** poursuivit Lukas sans lui jeter un regard, ne quittant pas le bâtiment au loin des yeux. Mais la réponse qu'il obtint l'obligea à se détourner, assez contrit vers l'insecte qui, pour la première fois, fronçait les sourcils.

**- Non. Mais nos charmants amis oui, au moins une dizaine.**

**- ... Comment savez-vous que leur cargaisons se trouvent bien là dans ce cas ? Il s'agit peut être simplement de l'endroit où ils crèchent.** Ce fut Bryce qui prit la parole.

**- Ils ont posté un homme en faction, ils plaisantent pas. Chaque nuit, jusqu'au petit matin ce gars surveille le coin, sans bouger. Ce soir, n'est pas différent des autres, il est là. C'est sûr, ils gardent quelque chose Lukas, quelque chose de précieux.**

Bryce lui prêta ses lunettes de visée, objet bien précieux qu'ils avaient réussi à choper dans leur récup'. Suivant son doigt pointé, Lukas dirigea ses yeux enfoncés dans les lunettes sur une zone en particulier dans l'espace du bâtiment, où un homme debout dans l'obscurité faisait les cents pas en fumant.

**- Vois les plaques en duracier, je te parie que les armes se trouvent à l'intérieur.** Lukas rendit les lunettes mais ne répondit rien, Johanna pouvait deviner aisément l'état de ses pensées. Trop d'incertitudes, de facteurs inconnus, et ils avaient besoin de ces armes. Pouvaient-ils risquer de tout gâcher en se précipitant comme des éléphants dans un magasin de porcelaine ? S'ils se trompaient, ils ne faisait aucun doute qu'ils s'attireraient les foudres d'un nouvel ennemi et qu'ils n'auraient pas les armes. Ce qui était inacceptable, pire, désastreux. Un calcul périlleux que d'agir sans plus outre informations. Pendant que Lukas réfléchissait, Johanna emprunta sans un mot les lunettes à Bryce, se faisant elle-même une idée de l'endroit. Elle tiqua, lorsque ses yeux se posèrent sur plusieurs objets mécaniques.

**- Lukas il faut agir ce soir.** le pressa Bryce d'un ton agité pendant ce temps, il avait capté ses hésitations. A ses yeux même si la marchandise ne se trouvait pas ici, après avoir rassemblé tant de monde, il lui était insupportable de faire machine arrière.

**- Lukas** coupa Johanna, en pointant son doigt sur ce qui retenait son attention. **Regarde, là-bas, des monte-charges. C'est ici.** Lukas put constater par lui-même les deux machines qui servaient à soulever, emmener, stocker des marchandises lourdes, notamment des caisses. une preuve de plus. Mais plus que ça, c'est le ton confiant de Shepard, son regard assuré qui le décida définitivement. Shepard se trompait rarement, dotée d'un instinct plus qu'affûtée. Si Johanna affirmait que les marchandises se trouvaient là, c'était qu'elles se trouvaient là. Rassuré, ayant quitté sa prudence extrême, Lukas sourit de manière sombre.

**- Bien, que tout le monde soit prêt.**

**- On a cas lui foncer dessus tous ensemble, le gros va fuir comme un lapin à notre vue, j'te parie.** rit le noir aux dreadlocks.

**- Non, pour un maximum d'efficacité, il faut surprendre au maximum ces trafiquants d'armes, j'aimerai éviter au possible le bruit inutile.** Objecta Lukas, en se tournant vers Johanna, celle-ci sachant déjà ce qu'il allait advenir... **Johanna va y aller et nous dégager le terrain.**

Il avait dit cela comme s'il conversaient autour d'une tasse de thé, mais c'était bien un ordre direct, qui ne souffrait d'aucune contestation. Tous gardèrent le silence, se doutant du rôle qu'elle aurait à jouer, et la dangerosité de ce qu'elle devrait entreprendre, seule. Ce qu'un homme ne pouvait pour ce genre de situation, une femme le pouvait. Lukas, la fixait de manière impavide. Soit il ne se souciait guère d'elle, soit, il était certain qu'elle réussirait. Johanna préféra mettre la question de côté.

Sans un mot, les sourcils froncés, consciente que la réussite de leur discrétion reposait grandement sur elle, elle se faufila dans le trou improvisé par les Reds au milieu de la grille, faisant attention à ne pas se blesser face aux pointes aigus, puis elle s'enfonça dans les ténèbres. Elle prit soin de cacher sa matraque dans sa manche, retenue par quelques doigts et principalement le fond de sa paume, l'estomac nouée, la peur au ventre.


	6. Chapter 6

Encore une nuit à poireauter, à s'ennuyer seul devant le dépôt, et cette fois il n'avait plus de réserves de tabac pour passer le temps - la drogue lui étant interdit pour la nuit pour des raisons évidentes - ce soir serait encore plus long que les autres. Mais il était payé, bien payé par ses employeurs. Si ne rien branler pouvait lui offrir une condition financière décente, qu'en avait-il à foutre de ne rien branler, sinon à se branler pour son bon plaisir avec sa main droite. Encore une fois, ses sombres pensées dû surtout au manque de substance illicite dans son sang, dont il avait de plus en plus de mal à se passer, à chaque jour qu'il engluait sa langue de sables rouges récemment acquis, se muèrent en un long soupir résigné. Suivi immédiatement alors, pour la première fois, d'une réaction d'alarme. Quelqu'un venait, approchait dangereusement du périmètre, bien que d'une manière incertaine et prudente, tout sauf menaçante.

**Qui va là ?** tança t-il fortement dans le noir, empoignant sa récente acquisition dans sa hanche, une arme de poing standard Predator. Une voix féminine, presque apeurée lui répondit immédiatement.

**- Par.. pardon, je me suis perdue, j'ai besoin d'aide.**

Malgré sa surprise initiale, le chien de garde resta sur le qui-vive, observant les alentours. Mais la soudaine présence féminine paraissait seule.

**- Tu te trouves sur une zone privée, idiote. Approches, dépêches toi, que je te vois.**

**- Pardon, je.. je ne sais pas où je suis. Probablement saoul, j'ai dû m'égarer et dériver avant de tomber comme une masse sur le sol, sans connaissance. Je cherchais désespérément quelqu'un dans ces ruelles vides.**

Le chien de garde, contempla, non sans étonnement, et un feu d'appétit dans ses yeux, la jeune fille qui apparaissait clairement à présent devant lui, à quelques pas. Une jeune adolescente, ou plutôt devenue femme récemment à en juger par un second regard plus appréciateur sous tous les angles. Dans l'obscurité il pouvait voir ses yeux bleus d'une intensité extrême briller, des yeux qui lui firent manifestement de l'effet. Ainsi donc s'était-elle perdue, après avoir fait un peu trop la fête... Elle aimait donc s'amuser... Ca tombait bien, lui aussi. La soirée commençait à devenir plus qu'intéressante. Rangeant, son arme pour le cacher à la vue de celle-ci, pour ne surtout pas effrayer la jeune femme qu'il voulait mettre en confiance et dans sa poche, en jouant l'homme protecteur, il s'approcha doucement d'elle tandis qu'elle tremblait.

**- Je peux peut être t'aider, dis moi d'abord comment tu t'appelles.**

**- Shella. Vous pouvez m'aider à retrouver mon chemin ?**

**- Ca peut se faire.** répondit-il avec un grand sourire, à présent qu'il se trouvait face à face avec la petite, une jeune femme inoffensive, observant les alentour pour s'assurer que nul autre était sur les lieux, témoin de la scène. Sa large main poilue et moite vint se poser mollement sur son épaule.

**Mais que peux-tu m'offrir en échange ? Je peux être très généreux si on se montre très amicale. Puis tu sais je m'ennuie ce soir, de la compagnie ne me ferait pas de mal.**

Tandis qu'il présentait à peine subtilement son exigence à la jeune fille qu'il dépassait d'une bonne hauteur, il remarqua soudain ce qu'il n'avait pu apercevoir dans le noir à distance, un tatouage entachant son cou, une espèce de cobra rouge enroulé autour d'un 10. L'homme ne connaissait pas ce tatouage, mais il était assez au courant des moeurs dans les milieux interlopes de Vancouver, pour se douter qu'il appartenait à une faction, un groupe dangereux. Immédiatement, l'alarme se fit dans sa tête, la jeune fille ne paraissait plus être ce qu'elle prétendait tout d'un coups, - où plutôt ce qu'il avait prétendu lui-même - et sa main vint serrer l'épaule de celle-ci.

**Attends un peu ma jolie d'où tiens-tu ce... AAargh..** s'écria t-il soudain, une atroce douleur sur le front, et au niveau des tempes le saisit, l'homme titubant en arrière, complètement hagard. Quelque chose de solide, métallique l'avait durement cogné à la tête, il ne savait d'où ça provenait. Un regard flou et plié de douleur, levé sur la face de la jeune fille suffit à lui donner la réponse à sa question. Celle-ci tenait serrée à la main, une matraque qu'elle avait caché on ne sait où.

Mais l'homme loin de se concentrer sur l'arme en sa main, fut surtout subjugué par les yeux bleus, qui étaient d'une férocité saisissante, une dureté azur transmettant le reflet de sa propre défaite. Mais la jeune fille qui l'avait attaqué pour de mystérieuse raisons le sous-estimait si elle avait cru qu'un coups de matraque suffirait à le plonger dans l'inconscience. Faisant fi à demi de la douleur, alors que son adversaire s'apprêtait à frapper à nouveau, le chien de garde l'en empêcha en lui fonçant dessus, et en l'empoignant à la gorge, serrant comme un forcené, la poussant contre un mur. Il pouvait voir dans ses yeux bleux la surprise et la peur, mais la dureté ne disparut pas de ses pupilles.

A nouveau, l'employé des trafiquants, sentit une douleur inexplicable au niveau de ses entrailles, quelque chose l'avait frappé au ventre. Et avant qu'il ne réagisse vraiment, encore sonné par le coups de matraque, une autre douleur aigu le saisit à l'estomac. Cette fois, au supplice, et le souffle coupé, il lâcha la gorge de la jeune fille et tomba sur un genoux en se tenant le ventre. Un dernier regard levé en l'air, et l'homme s'aperçut que l'agresseur féminin avait frappé avec son autre poing libre enroulé dans un redoutable enchevêtrement de métal, un poing américain. L'éclair de la matraque brillant sous la nuit, fut la dernière chose qu'il vit avant qu'il ne fut à nouveau frappé au crâne et qu'il ne sombre définitivement dans le noir.

Mais Shepard ne s'arrêta pas pour autant de frapper. Elle savait qu'elle serait condamnée si sa victime était encore dans la capacité de se relever, c'était une question de survie. La matraque de métal ne cessa de fesser le pauvre gars immobile au sol, jusqu'à ce que le corps ne réagisse à plus aucun coups. Certaine d'être hors de danger, Johanna put enfin respirer, souffler, encore un peu tremblante de nervosité. Elle avait réussi. Ne souhaitant pas tout gâcher par une idiote réaction d'immobilité par un sur trop d'émotions, elle se résolut à rejoindre ses camarades au pas de course pour leur annoncer la nouvelle.

Ceci fait, arrivée parmi eux, ceux-ci vinrent lui donner une tape dans le dos en la félicitant et en se faufilant à leur tour dans l'endroit dégagé.

Lukas accueillit la nouvelle, en l'entourant de ses bras et en lui offrant un bref baiser sur la bouche, qu'elle accueillit étrangement comme un réconfort après tant d'émotions et en même temps avec une certaine répulsion pour tous les risques que Lukas lui avait fait courir, sans qu'il ne se soucie de son sort. Elle aurait tout aussi bien avoir pu échouer et se retrouver morte à l'heure actuelle. Mais l'heure n'était pas à de telles pensées, il y avait encore à entrer dans la zone ciblée. Alors une quinzaine de jeunes armés, dont Shepard faisait partie, foncèrent vers celle-ci, déterminés.


	7. Chapter 7

Des voyous, pour une nuit de voyous. Une foule de lueurs brillaient avec effervescence dans l'obscurité, en reflet aux nombreuses matraques agitées et en mouvement dans le noir, augure de ce qui allait se dérouler. Semer la peur, imposer sa loi, créer la légende de sa faction, par le fer et la rage. Tout ça supposé se produire en même temps, le train-train habituel. Encore une fois, le sang allait couler. Bondissant comme un chat, aussi véloce qu'un Varren, Shepard était à la tête de la cavalcade du groupe élancé dans le noir, empli de fougue et de hargne. Les Reds armés couraient presque en aveugle vers la confrontation, la promesse d'un trésor rempli de joyaux dont ils avaient désespérément besoin, et la délivrance d'une peur qui les démangeait depuis plusieurs semaines. Dépassé rapidement le parking et traversé la coursive principale, le bâtiment ciblé apparut enfin et ils s'approchèrent inexorablement.

Faisant chemin inverse dans le complexe et guidant ses camarades, Johanna finit par tomber nez à nez avec sa victime étendue sur le sol, la tête sanguinolente, ne lui accordant au passage qu'une seconde d'attention, plutôt préoccupée par la lourde porte qui s'imposait juste derrière lui. Celle-ci devait mesurer un bon mètre d'épaisseur au moins, sa surface lisse et d'un gris mat et passé. Impossible de l'enfoncer, un seul moyen de rendre le verrou inopérant, celui qui exigeait un peu plus de matière que la simple force brute. De l'extérieur, la porte était contrôlée par un panneau à code, que seuls évidemment les trafiquants et le chien de garde assommé connaissaient. Peu importe, la solution était ailleurs.

**Flinch, t'es où ? Charges toi de ça, vite !** pressa t-elle dans un murmure à peine audible tout en se retournant et en le cherchant vivement du regard.

**- Ouais, ouais pas de panique, j' arrive !** Celui-ci, accourut à ses côtés tout en lui décochant un clin d'oeil. Flinch était l'un de ces Reds prétentieux mais indispensable dont Lukas ne pouvait se passer, de par l'étendue de ses connaissance en informatique, électronique, et ses nombreuses autres qualités. Notamment faire sauter n'importe quel système de sécurité standard. Ceux de l'Armée, des services de sécurité ou autres organisations privées, étaient bien sûr hors de sa portée, mais on ne lui en demandait pas tant. Tandis que Flinch par l'intermédiaire de son omnitech qui armait son bras, s'échinait à comprendre le système, puis à le court-circuiter, les Reds attendaient eux bras ballants, plus nerveux que jamais.

Lukas, en profitait lui pour fouiller soigneusement la victime de Johanna, manifestement curieux. Et celle-ci se rendit compte que dans sa précipitation, elle avait manqué à suivre cet exemple. Une erreur à ne pas reproduire. Il y avait toujours quelque chose d'utile à dénicher dans les poches de l'ennemi ou de quelconque autre cible. Un peu d'argent, du tabac, du chewin- gum, souvent des joints. Parfois aussi des armes blanches, ce qu' elle sollicitait secrètement car il était plus que temps pour Johanna de s'en procurer, son poing américain ayant plus que souffert de son usage, après tant de combats, tant d'années.

Ainsi après un rapide examen, Lukas avec une férocité ou entrait une espèce de détachement singulier, happa un objet dans sa main, manifestement satisfait de sa trouvaillle. Les_ " Ohhh "_ et _" bien joué mec "_ achevèrent d'attiser la curiosité de Johanna. Qu'avait-il pu trouver qui puisse tant impressionner les autres ? Et alors la jeune femme les vit aussi clairement qu'ils étaient en plein jour. L'arme de poing, et...surtout la lueur malfaisante dans les yeux de Lukas qui de chaque doigt, caressait lentement la matière du sujet, d'un amour infini, presque comme s'il tenait là un objet divin. Un objet que les dieux eux-mêmes avaient déposé entre ses mains.

Le leader des Reds, d'abord perdu dans d'énigmatiques pensées secrètes, comme averti qu'il était épié leva soudain la tête, et ses yeux croisèrent ceux attentifs de sa copine qui le dévisageaient scrupuleusement tandis qu'il rangeait d'un soin particulier sa nouvelle possession dans sa hanche, en dessous de sa longue jacket rouge. Il lui dédia alors son plus beau sourire, qui se voulut peut être rassurant, et gonflé de confiance sereine mais qui n'apparut à Johanna seulement déformé d'avidité et de cruauté. Un déclic fit cependant diversion et détourna son attention.

**- Ca y est !** annonça inutilement Flinch, gonflé d'orgueil. Lukas hochant simplement la tête, quitte à signifier en même temps son approbation silencieusement, s'imposa au milieu du groupe.

**- Okay, formez les groupes, ne foncez, n'attaquez surtout pas seuls, toujours en bande et en ordre. Rappelez vous nos sessions d'entraînement, j'aime à croire que ce que vous avez subi a gravé dans votre esprit et dans votre chair, la façon de se battre et la manière de gagner. Celui qui déconne ne perdra pas seulement la face ce soir, tenez le vous pour dit. Tailladez tous ceux que vous apercevez, fille ou garçon, peu enfant serait à même de pointer un flingue sur vous et de vous menacer, ne l'oubliez pas. Tabassez vos victimes jusqu'à les neutraliser. On y va. Johanna, et Flinch avec moi.**

A l'intérieur, lumière éteinte, grande salle vide, multiples corridors étroits menant à des pièces au rez de chaussé et à l'étage. Les esprits ici, avaient tous succombé au fourbe sommeil... Et d'un coups, une vingtaine de canailles déboulèrent sans un bruit dans le bâtiment, se divisèrent dans leur course ici et là, leur barres et matraques levées. Ils fondirent tous autant qu'ils furent sur leur proies, partout où ils pourraient les dénicher, jusque dans leur nids.

Et les premiers cris sauvages, impitoyables s'arrachèrent dans la nuit, et le dépôt s'éveilla enfin, à grand bruit dans l'effroi. Les événements s'étaient alors enchaînés à toute vitesse, et le bâtiment, assoupi à peine quelques minutes auparavant était à présent le théâtre d'affrontements violents.

Le coeur de Johanna battait à tout rompre même si elle avait l'habitude de ces sauteries en pleine nuit. La vérité était que la justification de ces actes ne lui paraissaient plus aussi acceptables et amusantes qu'il y a trois ans lorsqu'elle avait rejoint les Reds, quand bien même elle s'était faite à cette violence extrême. Son pouls tambourinait avec fracas dans sa poitrine, des cris lui parvenaient ici et ailleurs, on se battait. Partout. Ou plutôt on massacrait. La plupart des cibles étaient dérangés dans leur lits hagards, réveillés en sursaut. Aussi à peine s'étaient-ils levés qu'ils recevaient brutalement des coups, impuissant et sans défenses, surtout en caleçon.

**- AIE ! AIE !**

**- Arrêtez ! NON !**

**- Fils de putes !**

**- Vos gueules !**

**- TA GUEULE ENFOIRE !**

Johanna évinça ces nombreuses plaintes de sa pensée, pour se concentrer sur ses propres objectifs. Elle suivait Lukas et Flinch qui couraient comme si l'enfer les pourchassait. L'heure était venu aussi pour eux de passer à l'action. Dans le couloir où elle se situait, plusieurs hommes émergèrent soudain, surgissant de derrière des portes, alertés, cependant encore dans le trouble. A l'instar de Lukas et de Flinch, Shepard leur fonça dessus sans préambule et en toute coordination avec ses camarades, leur infligea de nombreux coups avec sa matraque, de manière enragée.

Ceux-ci terrifiés, pris par surprise et submergés par un flot de coups dans les ténèbres où ils ne voyaient que dalle, basculèrent lamentablement au sol, avant de se recroqueviller, de se protéger la nuque et la tête avec leur mains. Ils n'opposaient pas de résistance. Avec l'aide de Johanna et de Flinch, Lukas traîna chacun d'entre eux neutralisé sur le sol pour les emmener dans la grande pièce d'entrée où ils étaient entrés, sous la garde de plusieurs d'entre eux. Ils étaient en surnombre, ils pouvaient se le permettre. A présent les lumières étaient toutes allumées, il n'y avait plus à s'inquiéter de fourberies dans le noir. Tous les Reds étaient intactes contrairement à l'ennemi, une excellente nouvelle. Grâce à ce même nombre, le processus n'eut pas besoin de se répéter plusieurs fois, c'était fini. Tous les trafiquants avaient été battus, éradiqués.

La tête imbibée de sang, leur corps ravagé de bleus et de blessures, les pauvres trafiquants d'armes, moins d'une dizaine, entourés par tout le gang tentaient encore de se donner bonne contenance. Aucun n'était resté au sol, sans qu'aucun évidemment ne joue les héros, dans cette position de faiblesse par un regard un peu trop provocant. Celui qui semblait être le leader d'entre eux, un asiatique à l'oeil complètement noirci, un tatouage d'un requin sur son torse nu, prit alors la parole dans cette situation confuse dans laquelle lui et ses potes se trouvaient.

**- Qu'est-ce que vous nous voulez ? Pourquoi tout ça ?** Johanna ressentit une pointe de respect pour cet homme dont la voix ne tremblait pas, comme s'il avait déjà connu pire. Il paraissait presque serein malgré tous ses bleus. Lukas, lui semblait penser autrement, manifestement écoeuré par cet aura de défiance tranquille. Le regard presque brillant de haine, il s'approcha de lui, et lui asséna un puissant coups de coude à la mâchoire, l'autre subit terriblement l'attaque, ayant peine à tenir debout, ses deux mains sur sa face meurtrie, la lèvre ouverte. Il ne broncha pas cependant pendant que tous les Reds se mettaient à rire grassement, sauf Johanna. Elle désirait que tout ceci se termine rapidement, or les choses trainaient plus qu'autre chose, et dangereusement.

Plus inquiétant encore, elle avait ressenti comme un subtil changement dans le comportement de Lukas, manifestement à l'extase, au summum d'un sentiment de puissance et d'invincibilité. Sa victoire facile n'allait pas aider à le rendre raisonnable, pour son plus grand malheur. La rationalité qui était pourtant la principale qualité de son petit ami semblait avoir perdue un peu de sa vigueur. Ses yeux d'aciers projetaient à cet instant presque un feu de lubricité, de sadisme, son aura dégageant une énergie presque trop débordante de triomphalisme.

**- Ca c'est pour avoir fourni les Bloods en armes. Maintenant, ce que je veux mon gars, c'est votre stock d'arme. Où est-il ?**

**- Si vous vouliez des armes, il suffisait de demander, on est toujours ravi d'avoir de nouveaux clients.** poursuivit l'asiatique toujours calmement, nullement impressionné. Encore une fois, il dégageait un brin de tranquillité troublant.

**Mais bien sûr. Aussi bien servi que nos rivaux, pour nous sauter joyeusement sur la gueule, pendant que vous tirez les bénéfices et comptez les points !** ironisa froidement Lukas.

**- Puis vous conviendrez pauvres nazes que se servir est plus enthousiasmant que payer.** intervint Bryce, l'un des autres leaders des Reds d'un sourire gras, aussi fier qu'un paon, comme s'il était à l'origine de l'idée de les voler. L'asiatique au tatouage de requin ne répondit pas. Il jaugeait presque de manière curieuse ceux qu'il avait en face de lui. Johanna sentit cette fois que quelque chose n'allait pas, il semblait confiant, trop confiant. Il attendait quelque chose. Son instinct lui hurla de se méfier. Son regard tourna dans tous les sens, ne remarquant rien d'anormal avant de se reporter sur la bande de pseudo-prisonniers. 1,2,3... 8.. Ils étaient huit.

**- Hey, toi, combien as-tu décompté de gens installés ici durant votre observation ?** questionna t-elle à l'adresse du noir aux dreadlocks, qui à nouveau fronçait les sourcils.

**- Comme je l'ai déjà dit, une dizaine. Pourquoi ?**

Il n'obtint jamais sa réponse. Le sang jaillit de sa poitrine tandis qu'une balle lui traversait la chair de part en part et de ressortir. Un filet de liquide vermeil déborda de ses lèvres, son regard hébété, avant qu'il ne s'effondre lentement sur le sol.


	8. Chapter 8

Cela avait paru comme un film au ralenti pour Johanna. Sa première réaction fut surtout de ne pas y croire, tandis que le corps basculait, considérant qu'il s'agissait là d'un mauvais rêve, d'un illusion délirante et surréaliste alors que deux hommes taillés comme des rocs, armés de pistolets de poings surgissaient même de derrière une petite porte qu'ils n'avaient manifestement pas jugé utile d'aller explorer dans leur triomphalisme. Alors les yeux s'ouvrirent, s'ouvrirent en grand, s'écarquillèrent, les respirations coupées, interrompues.

Une scène incroyable, bouleversante s'étendant sous les regards mortifiés des Reds et particulièrement celui de Shepard. L'horreur les étreignit, la peur les saisit, et ils tremblèrent littéralement, immobilisés devant la vision terrifiante qui s'imposait à leur yeux ébahis. Un homme assassiné par balles. Littéralement différent d'une mort involontaire causée par une simple bastonnade.

**- Pas un geste bande d'enfoirés ! Bougez pas !** Johanna dont les yeux menaçaient de sortir de ses orbites, pouvait clairement percevoir la terreur et la surprise chez tous ses camarades qui s'arc-boutaient, poussaient des cris d'angoisses comme s'ils étaient redevenus des enfants.

**- Ils ont tué Kenny !** réussit à hurler l'un des leurs, coupant le silence total, malgré l'état de choix initial. **Ils ont tué Kenny, ils ont tué Kenny, ils ont tué Kenny.** Cette phrase se répercuta en écho dans son crâne, elle refusait d'y croire malgré la vision accablante de ce corps immobile et sans vie devant ses yeux.

**- Faîtes pas les cons, on vous tient en ligne de mire à moins d'une vingtaine de mètres, vous n'avez pas de flingues, et en quelques secondes nous pouvons tous vous abattre comme des chiens !**

**- C'est ce qui arrivera si vous déconnez, bougez pas ! Restez là et tout ira bien !** assura le second des deux hommes armés. Mais Johanna était bien trop paralysée pour penser à faire le moindre mouvement, face à la menace d'un flingue pointé sur elle, face à la mort de quelqu'un et qui la menaçait elle-même. C'était la première fois qu'elle se trouvait confrontée à ça, malgré la rudesse de toute sa vie. Les deux hommes braquaient sur eux leur armes, se dirigeant vers eux à grand pas et en toute confiance. L'avantage que leur conférait ces pistolets de poings predator faisait sans aucun aucun doute qu'ils se croient invincibles, et non sans raisons. Nul n'avait les moyens de s'opposer au métal sans crever. Certes ils étaient en surnombre... Mais qui souhaitait réellement crever ?

**- Ah enfin vous voilà, j'ai failli attendre...** se contenta de dire le trafiquant d'arme asiatique à l'oeil noirci par un coups, avec un sourire en réponse à leur annonce bruyante et plus qu'intimidante, - la mort étant toujours le meilleur avertissement - jetant un regard qui promettait de terribles souffrances sur Lukas. Lui qui paraissait littéralement ébahi, stupéfait, mais beaucoup moins affecté que les autres. Lukas avait d'ailleurs semble t-il déjà récupéré ses facultés, fronçant ses sourcils grisâtre dû à sa maladie génétique, sans doute plus conscient que quiconque présent à ses côtés de ce qui leur arriverait s'ils ne faisaient rien face à cette déconfiture.

**- Désolé.** répondit l'un des autres trafiquants au leader asiatique du groupe, son arme tenant minutieusement en joue la petite bande de racailles mal dégrossis. Les deux hommes armés, dans une course parallèle, marchant à prudente allure, étaient désormais à quelques mètres du groupe, capable de viser sans difficulté n'importe lequel d'entre eux. **Leur attaque a été foudroyante, il a fallu le temps.**

**- Je dois reconnaître que ces jeunes crétins s'y sont remarquablement bien pris.** ajouta l'homme au tatouage de requin tout en claudiquant vers eux. Il n'était pas suivi par les autres, plus tellement prisonniers. Nombre d'entre eux arrivaient à peine à tenir debout après tout ce qui leu**r avait été infligés**

**- Ils ont non seulement déboulé ici, au détriment du système de sécurité, mais aussi probablement de Heins, que je ne vois pas ici. Sans bruit, ils nous ont cueilli par suprise. Une redoutable organisation pour une belle attaque prémiditée... Comme des chiens qui attaquent en meute. Et ils ont mordu, à ça aucun doute. Mais au final ce ne sont que des gamins, des pt'its chiots agressifs. Des morveux qui méritent une bonne leçon, peut être la dernière qu'ils connaîtront.**

Lukas n'attendit pas pour agir. Il empoigna Bryce à côté de lui par les épaules, et le balança brutalement en avant, dans la direction des deux hommes armés et des deux canons pointés. Il ne fallut pas plus que ce mouvement, pour que tout dégénère. Sur la défensive, divertis, les deux hommes tirèrent sans scrupules, Johanna tourna lentement la tête alors qu'un sentiment d'indubitable horreur la gagnait, comme une eau noire et glacée s'infiltrant dans son être. A proximité, Bryce chancela juste sous ses yeux, les mains pressées sur son ventre sanguinolent…puis s'écroula.

**- BRYYYYYYCE !** Lukas, tandis que Shepard poussait une plainte déchirante, ne perdit pas de temps. Il sortit son arme de poing de sa hanche, - celle qu'il avait ramassé sur le corps du chien de garde - pointa son flingue sur la poitrine d'un de leur ennemis armés et tira deux fois. Aucune difficulté de l'atteindre à cette distance, presque à bout portant, même s'il appuyait pour la première fois sur la gâchette. Aucun de ces abrutis n'avait envisagé la possibilité qu'un de ces petits gangster de pacotille puisse posséder une arme de poing alors qu'ils avaient jusque là uniquement utiliser des armes blanches.

Tout explosa, le chaos s'installa. L'asiatique eut la belle idée de se jeter à terre tandis que son allié tirait à répétition, aveuglément, sur toute cible qui se présentait à lui, et il y en avait à la pelle. Un, deux Reds furent abattus en deux pressions de gâchettes. Cette fois-ci l'instinct de survie de Shepard la força à réagir, et comme tous les autres, elle fit tout son possible pour échapper aux balles hurlantes qui pleuvaient comme la pluie sur eux. Tout n'était qu'agitation, cris, rugissements, le dépôt devenant une arène vivante. Un autre Reds tomba entre temps, criblé de balles, pendant que chacun courait vers l'abri le plus proche ou se cacher dans les pièces. Lukas, enragé, déterminé avait permis de gagner du temps en contre-attaquant, tirant comme un forcené lui aussi sur son rival, obligeant celui-ci à battre en retraite derrière une caisse, permettant la brêve interruption de ses tirs. Dès lors, celui-ci recommença, blessant et tuant plusieurs de ses alliés en passant.

**- Arrête de tirer abruti, tu vas tous nous descendre !** tenta de le raisonner le leader des trafiquants, mais rien à faire, ce dernier refusait d'entendre. Apparemment seule sa propre survie comptait désormais. Johanna de son côté sentit plusieurs balles passé au-dessus de sa tête comme elle plongeait soudainement derrière un angle de mur, d'où vinrent s'enfoncer profondément des mini-billes mortels. Elle se releva, s'attardant sur les trous qui avaient frappé là où sa tête se trouvait un instant auparavant.

Lukas, complètement inconscient, comme si sa fierté était en jeu avait refusé d'aller s'abriter, un genou à terre et complètement à découvert, comme s'il s'amusait. Il continuait de tirer inlassablement, immobile, défiant la mort. Comme s'il était protégé par un dieu, ou une belle étoile, les balles continuaient définitivement à passer à côté de lui.

**- Reds reprenez vous, à l'attaque, faîtes lui payer !** Le cri de ralliement sembla faire effet, la fierté était une arme de poids pour contrer la peur, surtout dans les gangs. Plutôt mourir comme un homme, comme un vrai gangster, plutôt_ " que comme une pute, les jambes écartées. "_ comme ils s'amusaient à s'exclamer en riant entre eux. C'était le moment de le prouver.

Finalement, plusieurs Reds de tous les côtés fondirent sur l'intraitable trafiquant d'arme qui avait vu dans le même temps son arme surchauffé, non sans avoir d'abord buté trois autres adolescents qui s'approchèrent de trop près. Jetant son arme désormais inutile au sol, il tenta de fuir mais finalement une balle hasardeuse de Lukas le rattrapa et l'atteignit à la nuque. Il mourut en pleine course. C'était fini. Johanna entendit Lukas crier des ordres, et peu à peu le désordre se dissipa. Les Reds s'assemblaient de nouveau autour des trafiquants, comme un seul. Manifestement, ils avaient récupéré de leur choc initial. Des morts ils en avaient déjà vu, des morts ils en avaient déjà provoqués, ce n'était pas si différent que ça, juste plus impressionnant.

Dorénavant la volonté d'être plus forts était plus vive que jamais. Ils venaient de franchir un cap de manière sanglantes, ils avaient survécu ! il était impressionnant de constater pour Johanna que malgré la confusion de la situation, l'horreur du spectacle, ils puissent encore agir de manière organisés, dans l'unité, impressionnant de stoïcisme malgré la mort. Lukas de tous avait démontré sa capacité de résiliation, de courage, ou alors il avait été pleinement dans son élément dans toute cette violence. Mais alors, était-elle la seule particulièrement touchée par l'évènement ? Sortant finalement de son coin, Johanna fonça vers Bryce, étendu au sol, les yeux grands ouverts et sans étincelles de vie.

**- Bryce !** hurla t-elle agenouillée à ses côtés, horrifiée.

**- Il est mort Johanna, comme les autres !** lui répliqua froidement Lukas, inflexible, ne souffrant pas ce accès de faiblesse qui ne lui ressemblait pas. Il n'avait même pas jugé bon de lui demander comment elle allait, ou si elle était blessée. Il n'en n'avait cure. Sa voix sèche lui parvenait clairement dans la confusion, cherchant à percer à travers le dais de sa douleur. Johanna ne répondit pas, deux grosses larmes roulèrent sur ses joues alors qu'elle baissait les yeux sur son ancien partenaire ensanglanté. **Johanna, un peu de fierté, relève toi et sèche moi ces larmes.** Celle-ci se mordit les lèvres pour retenir un gémissement, ses yeux bleux humides de larmes ne pouvant se résoudre à quitter ce visage, celui d'un mort, d'une pâleur fantomatique. Lukas vint finalement à ses côtés, la saisissant gentillement mais fermement par les épaules.

**Allez, c'est pas terminé. Ne rendons pas sa mort inutile.** Lukas ne manqua pas de capter le regard accusateur et assassin de Shepard, qui dura une demi-seconde, avant de revenir à l'état bouleversé. Assez cependant pour qu'il se sente obligé de se justifier, même si c'était toujours d'un ton dur.

**Je ne l'ai pas tué, c'est le bonhomme là-bas qui l'a exécuté. Je nous ai sauvé, je l'ai vengé. Sans ça, nous aurions tous été abattus.** _Tu lui a demandé son avis ?_ eut envie de cracher Johanna, mais elle ne trouva ni la force, ni le courage, malgré toute la fureur. Et elle voyait bien qu'elle était seule à penser ainsi, tous les Reds étaient allés féliciter Lukas pour son génie, et surtout son combat. c'était grâce à lui qu'ils n'étaient pas tous morts. Un sacrifice qu'ils accéptaient volontiers, car eux avaient survécu. Ils n'en demandaient pas plus. J'espérais qu'il s'en sorte, c'est tout simplement malheureux ce qui lui est arrivé.

**Mais, Bryce était un Reds, il était dévoué à la cause pour laquelle il a juré de donner sa vie, ce qu'il a fait admirablement. Et il ne voudrait pas qu'on perde du temps à le pleurer au beau milieu d'une affaire.**

**- Une affaire ?** Les lèvres blêmes de Johanna s'étirèrent dans un rictus cynique, ses yeux azur ne pouvant se détacher de ceux illuminés et brûlants de Lukas.

La rage, l'impuissance, la détresse…tout cela bouillonnait encore en elle, comme ces sempiternels tourbillons d'eau dans les rivières, tout se mélangeait. Lukas n'avait pas encore répondu que plusieurs Reds leur amenaient devant eux, le leader asiatique des trafiquants, encore plus amoché qu'il ne l'avait déjà été. Les Reds avaient cru bon de lui arranger à nouveau le portrait après tout ça. Sa face était à présent boursouflé, il avait perdu deux dents, et ses yeux disparaissaient sous des bleus sévères. Cette fois-ci il ne subsistait plus rien de sa confiance, de cette aura tranquille. Disparu la sérénité. Il transpirait littéralement , il suintait de terreur face à ce qui pouvait lui arriver. Il regardait de manière soumise Lukas, le nouveau conquérant. Il avait été vaincu. Sans aucun doute il ne comptait plus sur aucune carte à jouer. Terminé sa belle éloquence.

**- Ecoute mec, moi j'ai rien fait. J' voulais pas ça. Ces crétins ont déconné, ils m'ont pas écouté. J' voulais simplement que vous partiez sans faire d'histoire. Y a encore moyen de s'entendre et d'oublier toute cette merde.**

**- Neuf Reds sont morts par votre faute. Amène moi vite à ta cargaison d'armes, c'est ta seule issue.** lui répondit très calmement Lukas, d'un air d'avidité et de triomphalisme que Johanna ne lui avait jamais connu, jamais vu.

**- Okay, okay, reste cool, pas besoin de s'énerver.**

Finalement après un long dédale, et de coursive derrière la petite porte de laquelle les deux hommes armés étaient sortis, le groupe qui suivait leur cible tomba enfin sur le trésor promis. Des caisses, des tas de caisses et à l'intérieur des armes. Des armes de poings, un fusils à pompe que Lukas s'appropria bien sûr, de quoi armer tout les Reds, et ce pendant des mois. La mort avait frappé, mais cela en valait le coups, leur audace avait payé, ils étaient récompensés. Dorénavant l'ascension des Reds était inéluctable. La cause de Lukas, " sa cause " prenait sa signification aujourd'hui.

**Maintenant prenez tout, et tirez vous. lança le trafiquant brisé, soudain las.** Mais Lukas se contenta de sourire.

**- En fait, je crois que les Reds vont s'approprier cet endroit, y installer une de leur base sur ce territoire. La mort de nos camarades vaut bien ce prix. Puis j'adore les nombreuses chambres qui se trouvent ici, elles serviront magnifiquement à notre clientèle et à nos prostituées.**

Une lueur de compréhension amer brilla dans le regard de l'asiatique. Sans plus outre paroles, Lukas rétracta la culasse de son nouveau fusil à pompe qu'il tenait dans les mains , et lui balança une charge mortelle de plusieurs grosses balles en un seul tir. Poussé par la puissance, l'homme fut littéralement jeté en arrière, la poitrine défoncée. Johanna qui avait assisté à la scène n'avait même pas sursauté, hurlé. Aucune réaction de sa part, son visage pâle vide de toute expression, semblable à une morte.

**- Ouais, bien fait pour lui !**

**- Bravo Lukas !** Tous les Reds présent approuvèrent, et jugèrent même que ce fut guère suffisant au regard de leur crachats jetés sur le corps encore chaud.

**- Tu... tu l'as tué. De sang froid. Comme ça, alors qu'il était sans défense.** murmura finalement Shepard d'une voix désincarné.

Lukas lui jeta un coups d'oeil inquiet, ainsi que nombre d'autres. Les récentes réactions de Johanna ce soir étaient pour le moins surprenantes, quoi que ces derniers jours elle n'avait pas semblé en pleine forme non plus. Peut être était-elle moins forte, moins armée que Lukas ne l'avait jugé de prime abord. Cependant elle restait encore une ressource potentielle, c'était grâce à elle qu'ils en étaient arrivés là. Il pouvait lui permettre quelques petits accès de faiblesse. Après tout, cela pouvait arriver à tout le monde.

**- Johanna, cet homme est un meurtrier, comme ses potes. Il a ordonné le meurtre de nos camarades, on est venu lui emprunter quelques objets dont il n'avait guère besoin et il prévoyait de nous tailler en Pièce. Neuf Reds sont morts, dont une partie de sa bande. Pouvait-il rester en vie après tout ça ? Non. J'ai garanti notre survie ma belle.** acheva t-il d'un regard à présent attendri. Il s'approcha de sa petite amie bouleversée, l'embrassa sur le front et sur les lèvres, avant de s'écarter et de faire signe à deux Reds.

**Prenez une voiture et ramenez la chez moi, elle a besoin de repos après tout ça. Johanna laisse nous nous occuper du reste.**


End file.
